


Внутренняя алхимия

by Akitosan



Series: Джим—лис-оборотень постигает дзен [2]
Category: Pelevin, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Postmodernism, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча Дахули и Майкрофта на Сицилии сто лет назад. Даос-заклинатель!Майкрофт Холмс спасает от смерти хули-цзин!Джима Мориарти. По мотивам "Священной книги оборотня"; хули-цзин — в китайской традиционной мифологии лиса-оборотень, добрый или злой дух; упоминаются даосские сексуальные практики и их последствия.<br/>Приквел к Слову от всех дверей.<br/>Написано на летнюю фэндомную битву для fandom Pelevin 2014.<br/>Бета: sokolovec, гамма:.Вещь не в себе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внутренняя алхимия

_Для того, кто осторожен как лисица, какой позор!  
Речения с лазурного утёса _

_Нужна поддержка мощная, как конь. Счастье.  
И-Цзин_

 

1\. 

Я просыпался от мягких солнечных лучей на веках. Солнце проникало сквозь кожу и наполняло тело светом, теплом и лёгкостью. Это походило на глоток опиумного дыма, на поцелуй, на безопасность. Почему сознание поставляет такие странные сравнения? Я никогда не глотал опиумный дым, я никогда не целовался, я никогда не был до конца в безопасности. И я вернулся с окраины спокойствия, собрал мысли в одной точке и проснулся окончательно. Опасность. Опасность. Опасность. 

Я проснулся ранним летним утром под соловьиные трели в чужой постели на смятых простынях сицилийского шёлка, которые приятно холодили обнажённую кожу. Без воспоминаний — их унесла жаркая итальянская ночь. Мой вчерашний знакомый сидел в кресле, курил сигару и смотрел на меня. На столе лежали виноград и лимоны. Запах лимона перебивал запах лавандовых простыней. Я сел на кровати и закрыл руками лицо, пытаясь найти зацепку насчет того, что происходит и почему, даже если мне срочно понадобился секс для восстановления, я не раскрыл хвост, не навёл наваждение, а вместо таких простых телодвижений позволил произойти всему в реальности. И вообще, кто он такой и где я нахожусь. Я посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы и проследил его взгляд. Он пялился на мой хвост. На мой единственный реальный хвост серебристого цвета, который не был замаскирован никак. Вопрос о том, что случилось этой ночью, помахал мне пушистой кисточкой. 

— Доброе утро, Дахули, — сказал он. — Ты так привык к иллюзиям, что не можешь поверить в реальность? 

— А что было в реальности…— я пытался вспомнить его имя, он называл мне его, иначе я бы не назвал ему своё, настоящее имя. Но не мог вспомнить, всё словно плыло в серебристом тумане. Дым от его сигары плыл по воздуху и смешивался с ароматом орхидей, цветущих на улице. Орхидеи пахли свежестью, дым убивал свежесть. 

— Майкл, — мягко подсказал он. — Внутренняя алхимия, я полагаю. 

Да, мы говорили о внутренней алхимии до того как… или во время тоже? Нет, во время не могли, потому что его рот был занят, значит, говорил я один. Нескончаемый сеанс психотерапии, специально для тебя, Дахули. 

— А я думал, что у нас был секс, — сказал я, оглядываясь в поисках одежды. Не обнаружив её в пределах видимости, я завернулся в простыню вместе с хвостом, подошёл к столу и взял кисть винограда. 

— Конечно, у нас был секс, — спокойно подтвердил он. — Я попробовал почти все жидкости твоего тела, сначала слюну, потом кровь, потом… 

«Почти все это радует, — подумал я. — Значит, до спинномозговой жидкости он не добрался». 

Между тем кровь стукнула мне в висок: тук-тук-тук, и я начал что-то вспоминать. Кажется, в меня стреляли. Кажется, он вытащил меня из-под огня. И он, кажется, думает, что спас мне жизнь, и я ему за это должен, по меньшей мере, собственную печень. Боли я не чувствовал, лёгкая рана на руке, царапина. А, была ещё одна рана… Возле сердца. Она заныла о чём-то печальную мелодию сумерек. Я посоветовал ей заткнуться. 

— Это ничего, что я с хвостом? — спросил я, кладя в рот одну виноградину за другой. 

— Я видел разных лисиц, — глубокомысленно произнёс он. — И с хвостом, и без хвостов, и даже без кожи, ободранных. Без головы, без печени, с выпотрошенными кишками. 

Он ждал моей реакции, но я продолжал есть виноград, хотя внутри у меня всё похолодело от этих сомнительных откровений. Кем бы он ни был, мне было не по себе. 

— Девятихвостую вижу впервые. — Он положил тлеть сигару, выкуренную наполовину, и тоже взял кисть винограда. 

— А как ты понял, что я девятихвостый лис, Ма…Майкл? — спросил я, подумав и не придумав видимого объяснения. Он не мог видеть ментальные хвосты, для этого ему нужно быть… 

— Я их вижу, — ответил он. — Твои восемь хвостов. А тот хвост, который у тебя в этой реальности — серебристого цвета. Такого хвоста не может быть у обычной лисы, пусть даже древней. У обычной он огненно-рыжего цвета. И потом — ты сумел создать тело практически неотличимое от человеческого. Даже гендерные признаки в наличии, хотя, я так понимаю, у тебя не должно быть репродуктивной системы. 

— У меня её и нет. А тело такое, потому что мало ли… кто меня подберёт, если вдруг переговоры с клиентами зайдут в тупик. 

— Тебе повезло, что тебя подобрал я, — заявил он. — Ты до сих пор жив и здоров благодаря мне. 

— Что же ты такого сделал, чтобы сохранить мне жизнь? За что я должен тебя благодарить? За то, что ты высвободил свои ночные желания, подавляемые днем? Что за везение! 

Я был зол, но говорил всё это самым вежливым и ядовитым тоном из всех, которые у меня были, а он в ответ просто расхохотался. 

— Ты думаешь, что у меня есть подавленные желания, Дахули? По-твоему, я страдаю от конфликта между принципом удовольствия и принципом реальности? Ты очарователен в своих милых лисьих суждениях о людях. 

— Ха, я думаю, что ты тоже необычный. На это указывают глубокие познания о цвете хвостов лис-оборотней и то, что ты, с твоих слов, можешь видеть мои остальные хвосты. А может быть, ты на самом деле их не видишь, а просто я тебе проболтался о них ночью. Подозреваю, у тебя нет конфликта, ты обычно удаляешь желания, которые не можешь удовлетворить, но тут вдруг тебе повезло подобрать меня, конфликта никакого нет, я не могу защищаться, людей вокруг нет, никто не увидит. Кстати, я до сих пор не услышал, что ты хочешь в благодарность за то, что я спас тебя от спермотоксикоза. Мою шкуру или печенку? 

— Шкуру и печенку я мог бы получить, не прилагая никаких усилий и не высвобождая… ммм… дневных желаний. Достаточно было оставить тебя подыхать. 

— Может быть, особую силу имеет печень, отданная добровольно, я не знаю, как там у вас. 

Он встал с кресла, прошёл мимо меня, когда он прошёл мимо, от него послышался сильный запах крови, чёрного перца и дыма. 

Он открыл дверь ключом (как оказалось, она была заперта изнутри, ну-ну, добрый самаритянин) и сказал: 

— Как видишь, я тебе не задерживаю. Ты волен идти куда хочешь. 

Я представил картину: как я иду среди виноградников и орхидей, завёрнутый в простыню, из-под которой видно хвост. И попадаю на вчерашних знакомцев… Он, по всей видимости, издевался. 

— В таком виде? Ты серьёзно? 

— Возможно, тебя кто-нибудь подберёт и благородно предложит ночлег в отдельной комнате, — вежливо улыбнулся он. — Может быть, это будут твои друзья, которые стреляли в тебя вчера. Ах да, тебе, конечно же, потребуется одежда, извини, но она вся пропиталась кровью и я её выбросил. Могу одолжить что-то менее изысканное, чем шёлковая простыня. 

Я посмотрел на него с ненавистью и менторским тоном промолвил: 

— Дорогой Майкл, у тебя явные проблемы с проявлением такой высшей функции, как юмор, ибо юмор твой столь остр, что уже туп. Ну, это помимо того, что он ещё и плоский. Всё же, судя по твоему респектабельному виду, я ожидал более изысканного юмора, однако теперь я верю в то, что ты даосский монах и видишь мои хвосты. Меня удивляет, что ты и простыню видишь тоже, и даже можешь отличить шёлковую от не шёлковой, ведь она же материальна, а всё материальное — тлен и не может существовать. 

— Уймись, Дахули. У меня нет половой абстиненции. И до сегодняшней ночи не было, и никогда не будет. Не нужно проецировать на меня собственные мысли и чувства. Так ты уходишь или поговорим о даосских сексуальных практиках? 

— О, ты решил поведать мне о пути спасения? Конечно же, я останусь. Закрой дверь, если мне захочется убежать, я выпрыгну в окно. 

Он усмехнулся, снова закрыл дверь на ключ и вернулся в кресло. 

— Ты думаешь, что у меня есть какие-то планы насчёт тебя, — утвердительно произнёс он, снова хватаясь за сигару. — И не хочешь понять, что я спас тебя просто так. 

— И ты просто так вмешался в естественный ход вещей. Ты убиваешь мою веру в путь Дао. 

— Огнестрельное ранение в грудь — естественный ход вещей? 

— Для людей — да. 

— А для даосов нет. Существует девять этапов единения с Дао, милый Дахули. Я сразу сказал, что тебе повезло. Прежде всего для даоса важно сострадание ко всем живым тварям. 

От дыма его сигары несло чёрным перцем, сушёными яблоками и гвоздикой. Я закрыл нос краем простыни и вдохнул сильный пряный запах лаванды. Он снова принялся за толкование моих действий. 

— Запах лаванды помогает избавиться от раздражения. Тебя раздражает сигара или ты тоже хочешь покурить? 

— Спасибо, Майкл, я не курю. 

— Ты и сексом не занимаешься, как мы это выяснили ночью. Ну, по-настоящему, я имею в виду. А вот в качестве ритуала курение и секс в принципе равноценны. Рассказать тебе о сакральном значении курения? 

Я взял со стола его хьюмидор из испанского кедра, открыл и прочитал название сигарной марки, которой он дымил: «El Rey del Mundo». 

— Как скромно. Просто «Король мира». 

— Не я выбирал название. Бери. Тебе полезно. Я, конечно, сделал всё, что смог для того, чтобы оставить тебя в живых, но ещё один ритуал лишним не будет. 

Я взял сигару, покровный лист блестел, на ощупь казался маслянистым и шелковистым совсем как простыни. От сигары исходил сильный запах древесной коры и хвои можжевельника. 

Я затянулся и сразу закашлял, вкус был горьким, словно я проглотил горящие древесные угли. 

— Не затягивай дым в лёгкие, — сказал Майкл. — Пополощи во рту и выпускай через две секунды. Ты же не сигарету куришь. Ну как? Разум освобождается, не правда ли? 

— И, невидимый и свободный, прямиком в мир духов следует. 

— Конечно, табачный дым содержит психоактивные вещества, и, несмотря на то, что ты не человек, воздействие будет. 

— Ты используешь сигары как галлюциногенное средство в своих ритуалах? 

— Я использую в своих ритуалах всё. 

— Ну что же, теперь, после того как мы с тобой выкурим по сигаре, Майкл, воздух очистится, но проще было бы открыть окно. 

— Окно открыто: если хочешь, прыгай. А чистим мы твою рану, ну и долечивам. Боль ушла? 

Боль ушла, но я ничего не ответил. Меня раздражало, что он переводит разговор в другую сторону. 

— Так что было ночью? Ты испробовал на мне все известные тебе ритуалы? 

— Не все, только кровь и секс. Сейчас ты вспомнишь. 

— И подобно морю начну стонать от тяжких воспоминаний о том, что произошло между сегодня и вчера? 

— Возможно, твои воспоминания будут не так тяжелы, как воспоминания моря. 

В мире духов мой освобождённый разум видел сон о том, что было. Песня опьянения дымом зазвучала в настоящем времени. 

 

2\. 

— Здесь можно переждать, пока всё утихнет, — говорит он. Здесь — это в комнате, стол, кровать, открытое окно, простыни пахнут лавандой. Орхидеи в саду. Разрезанный лимон на столе. Раздавленный виноград. Моя кровь. Слишком много запахов. 

Я теряю силы. Я не успел навести морок, они начали стрелять. Я был беспомощен, он меня вытащил. И вот мы здесь. Я, он и рана у меня в груди, рядом с сердцем. Как я ещё двигаюсь? 

— Раз уж мы вынуждены пережидать вместе, может, познакомимся? Меня зовут Майкл. А тебя? 

— Джакомо, — говорю я. Он помогает мне лечь, аккуратно разрезает рубашку ножом, освобождает рану. Настоящую рану. 

— Дахули, — говорю я. 

— Ты такой тощий, — говорит он. — Чем ты питаешься, воздухом? 

— Иллюзиями. Я питаюсь иллюзиями. 

Зачем я называю настоящее имя? Зачем упоминаю иллюзии? 

Он осматривает рану и что-то бормочет себе под нос. А потом просит, чтобы я говорил с ним. Я не понимаю, зачем мне с ним говорить, а он: 

— Не думай, просто говори со мной. 

Он думает, что если я сейчас засну, то засну навсегда. 

— У меня тоска по настоящему, — говорю я ему. — Я отвык от настоящего. 

Он внимательно слушает и вырезает пулю. Быстро, я ничего не успеваю почувствовать. Я не успеваю испытать болевой шок. Я не успеваю за ним, за жизнью, за настоящим, за болью. Я понимаю, что я очень устал. 

— Говори ещё. 

— Я хочу научиться умирать, — говорю я. — Ты слишком быстро вырезал пулю, я не успел почувствовать. Калигула делал это медленно, но не со мной. 

— Ты потерял много крови, — отвечает он и бережно перевязывает рану чем-то белым, это белое впитывает кровь и кровь исчезает. 

— Я сменю простыни, — говорит он. — А ты продолжай говорить. Все равно, что. 

— Ты все равно не слушаешь. У меня старое сердце, оно не может больше стучать. Вода гасит огонь, сердце отсырело, ему нужно тепло… ему нужна вода… бессмертие постигается через страдание. Страдание ширится внутри себя само, оно подобно пустыне, оно бесконечно, пока не найдешь воду, в которой плещется удовольствие. Но наличие удовольствия не отменяет страдание само по себе. 

Пока я несу какой-то неконтролируемый вздор, он меняет хлопковые простыни, пахнущие лавандой, на шёлковые простыни, пахнущие лавандой, кровавые простыни на чистые. Он меняет реальность и простыни. 

Он раздевает меня и укрывает простынями. Кладет холодную руку мне на лоб. 

— Я слушаю, говори дальше. Ты весь горишь: это нормально при пустоте инь. Сейчас-сейчас. 

Я не знаю, о чём говорить. Я хочу новое сердце вместо старого, а он говорит, что это нормально, что я горю. 

— Я не знаю, как передать тебе юань-ци, — говорит он задумчиво. — С кровью, возможно. Ты хули-цзин, кровь — единственная пища сверхъестественных существ, есть, конечно, еще сексуальная энергия, но нужно сначала восстановить внутренние процессы, заживить рану. 

— Внутренняя алхимия… достижение бессмертия… внутренние процессы в организме можно направить в нужном направлении. 

На моё лицо падают капли крови. Свежие капли свежей крови изначальной ци. Он порезал себе запястье, он подносит рану к моим губам. 

— Кровь — первооснова жизни и силы, — говорит он. 

И я слизываю кровь с открытой раны. Его кровь пахнет травой. Я не могу её проглотить, мне кажется, что сейчас меня стошнит. Он закрывает мне рот рукой, зажимает ноздри, и я глотаю. И потоки энергии ци предшествующего неба следуют куда-то внутрь, чужая кровь с силой проталкивается внутрь, ассимилируется с моей. Чужеродная, но целительная кровь растекается по жилам. 

Он чего-то ждёт. Его рука лежит у меня на лбу, порез ещё свеж, но кровь из раны не сочится. Он умеет контролировать такие вещи. 

— Так, Дахули, — его голос тихий, серьёзный, успокаивающий.— Скажи мне, что поможет тебе восстановить силы. Крови недостаточно. 

Лучше бы он говорил, а я молчал. Мне больно говорить. Но он ждёт. Я не знаю, что ему сказать и говорю какой-то вздор: 

— Ты же сам сказал, что сексуальная энергия – основной ингредиент внутренней алхимии… 

Он на мгновение задумывается. 

— Проблема в том, что мы с тобой чужие друг другу. А для передачи исцеляющей энергии между нами должна быть любовь, или, по крайней мере, желание…Страсть. 

Если бы мне не было так больно, я бы рассмеялся. 

— Я могу напрямую усваивать человеческую сексуальную энергию, даже если она выделяется во время воображаемого полового акта, — говорю я. — Не участвуя в процессе. О какой любви ты сейчас сказал? О каком желании? У тебя нет желания? 

Он накрывает мои губы своими вместо того, чтобы просто сказать, чтобы я заткнулся. Он ведет себя со мной как исследователь, словно сознательно совершает дурацкий акт проверки языком состояния полости моего рта, а не бессознательно следует велению страсти. 

Наконец, он даёт мне возможность дышать. 

— Дыши глубоко, — говорит он. — Дыши через нос. Без контроля дыхания у нас ничего не получится. 

— Ты проверял, есть ли у тебя желание? — спрашиваю я, сбрасывая настигшее меня во время поцелуя оцепенение. 

— Я проверял, есть ли желание у тебя. 

— Странный способ, — бормочу я. — Ты не понял, я не занимаюсь сексом, мне нужна твоя сексуальная энергия, твоя… 

— Ты недооцениваешь внутренние силы организма, внутреннюю алхимию. Это подействует сильнее, если ты будешь участником процесса, а не наблюдателем. Что бы такое сделать, чтобы и мне была польза…. 

Он снова меня целует, на этот раз я чувствую не только исследовательский интерес, но и некую нежность, и потому решаю, что не буду откусывать ему язык, а подожду, что будет дальше. 

А дальше он разматывает белую ткань и прикасается губами к открытой ране, а руками скользит по моему телу. У него горячее дыхание и холодные руки, он находится в равновесии инь и ян. А у меня всё ещё жар, я горю и это нормально при пустоте инь. 

— Я не хочу, — говорю я. — Остановись. 

Я понимаю, что слова мои лживы, потому что я хочу. Я не хочу, чтобы он останавливался. Ложь моя холодна, как пустота янь. 

— Ты боишься, — говорит он. — Боишься опустошения, которое неизбежно произойдёт после того, как мы закончим. 

У одиночества ледяное дыхание и запах земли. У внутренней алхимии запах раздавленного апельсина и крови, от него всё ещё пахнет кровью и травами. 

— Твоя слюна на вкус как сицилийский кровавый апельсин, — говорит он. — С привкусом винограда. Ты знаешь, слюна – питательный сок организма, её нужно сберегать. 

Я пытаюсь вспомнить, ел ли я кровавый апельсин перед тем, как всё закрутилось. Сицилийские апельсины похожи на мандарины, они и чистятся легко, цвет у них бордовый или фиолетовый, а запах винограда и вишни… 

Он нежно прикасается губами сначала к левому соску, потом к правому, и я забываю, о чём думал, кажется, у меня на глазах выступают слёзы. Нужно предложить ему слизнуть их, может быть, слёзы тоже входят в набор питательных соков организма? Но я молчу, пытаясь справиться с неведомыми мне доселе ощущениями. Я так привык быть наблюдателем, что процесс познания собственного организма через другого доставляет мне какое-то странное удовольствие. 

— Говори со мной, — говорит он и опускается ниже. — Я должен знать, что ты в сознании. 

— О, я в сознании, — отвечаю я. — И мне интересно, как ты собираешься заниматься со мной сексом, если даже не потрудился раздеться. 

— Для того способа, который ты имеешь в виду, у нас нет ресурсов, — отвечает он. — Но способов много. И к твоему счастью, я многое умею. Я какое-то время не буду тебе отвечать, но ты продолжай говорить. Говори всё, что приходит тебе в голову, можешь говорить о том, что ты чувствуешь. 

— Я в постели с незнакомцем или на сеансе психоанализа по методу свободных ассоциаций? 

— Ты на исповеди, — отвечает он и острожно начинает... Он начинает и продолжает, иногда останавливаясь, а я начинаю чувствовать. 

Я чувствую, как моего тела касаются его губы и язык. Даже в самых реальных снах я не мог представить себе, что прикосновения к этой, казалось бы, нужной только для маскировки, части тела будут вызывать в моём сознании такие сильные эмоции. Я чувствую прилив крови внизу живота, как она пульсирует нарастающими толчками, я чувствую, как с кровью внутри меня поднимаются волны энергии ци. 

Не хватало только выйти из физического тела и наблюдать за происходящим со стороны. 

— Это физиологическая реакция, — говорю я на всякий случай. Вдруг он подумает, что мне на самом деле нравится то, что он со мной делает. Меня пугает такая перспектива. 

— Да не волнуйся ты так, ничего сакрального между нами не будет, у нас же с тобой нет никаких чувств друг к другу. 

Он не лгал, у него не было ко мне никаких чувств. Зато у меня где-то в глубинах старого сырого сердца что-то пробуждалось, священный трепет перед познанием другого. И сердце начало стучать по-другому. В одном ритме с движениями его языка и губ, которыми он накрыл ту часть моего тела, в которой я прежде никогда не нуждался. 

— Страдание и удовольствие это одно и то же, — говорю я. — И то и другое — всего лишь волны, что идут от мозга. 

От мозга пошли такие волны, что я едва не задохнулся, но глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, вернул контроль дыхания. Он просил с ним говорить, но вот о чём? 

— Внутренние соки, внутренние жидкости, всё течёт и всё меняется. Всё взаимосвязано с днём и ночью, с летом и зимой, внутренние потоки ци сливаются воедино, внутренние процессы можно перенаправлять. Ты решил освободить меня от телесных зажимов, как это мило. Я могу визуализировать для тебя…образы. Нельзя восстановить высушенное море, нельзя вырастить сломанный цветок, нельзя заставить биться замолкнувшее сердце. 

Я замолчал, потому что мне вдруг стало не до ассоциаций. И вообще мне уже не было дела ни до внутренних потоков, ни до запахов, ни до чего. А потом сердце перестало биться, горло сжал спазм, и по всему телу пробежала дрожь, внутренние потоки в организме нашли нужное русло, а инь и янь пришли наконец в равновесие. Я чувствовал себя так, словно все чувства покинули меня, и я перестал существовать в материальном мире. Но опустошенности не было, и жара не было, и холода не было. На языке я ощущал вкус мёда чёрных сицилийских пчёл, в груди я чувствовал тепло, и цвет у тепла был золотой. Акт познания состоялся. 

— Зачем надо было глотать? — спрашиваю я. 

Глупый вопрос. Его заинтересовали жизненные соки тела, должно быть. Он к любому делу подходит как исследователь. 

— Одна капля семени по жизненной энергии сопоставима со ста каплями крови. Потому я и выбрал это способ. 

Кто бы сомневался. 

— А тебе нужна помощь? — спрашиваю я. — Я мог бы помочь тебе. Или всё что ты делал, было направлено исключительно на мой оргазм, то есть исцеление, прошу прощения? 

— Я сохраняю сперму и управляю её энергией, остающейся в теле, — отвечает он и ложится рядом со мной. — Это часть даосских сексуальных практик, развивает много интересных способностей, в частности, целительство. Как твоя рана, затянулась? 

— Затянулась. И как оно было на вкус? Как кровавый апельсин? 

— Как дикий сицилийский виноград, — он поворачивается ко мне лицом, теперь мы лежим лицом к лицу. 

— То есть ты считаешь, что в семени больше жизненной силы, чем в крови? Что за вздор!

— Это не я так считаю, — мягко поправляет он. — Скажи мне вот что: ты фокусировал внимание на внутренних процессах во время секса или нет? Это важно. Мне нужно понять, закончено лечение, или придётся применить ещё какие-то методы. 

— Твоя кровь пахла травами, но вкус я не запомнил. Я могу дать тебе сто капель крови, — говорю я и взрезаю ногтями запястье — левое. На его запястье, с которого он давал мне свою кровь, пореза нет. Он улыбается, словно говоря мне, что моя кровь его не интересует, но из вежливости пробует. Если он сейчас скажет, что моя кровь на вкус как сицилийский виноград, я, наверное, очень сильно разозлюсь и разорву ему горло, но он не говорит ничего и прижимает меня к себе. Я целую его в губы, рубиновые от моей крови и чувствую вкус, но никак не могу уловить, что это за вкус. И, проваливаясь в сон, я понимаю: это что-то нематериальное, вкус трепета и опустошения. 

 

3\. 

Я выбираюсь из сна на поверхность. На поверхности утро, сицилийский виноград и тлеющая сигара. Столько ритуалов за сутки, как же скучно живётся даосам. 

— И всё же, какова причина? Причинно-следственные связи повсюду. Нити повсюду. Я не понимаю, какие у тебя намерения. 

— Тебе обязательно нужна причина? Как тебе такая: вдруг мне когда-нибудь понадобятся твои уникальные способности, всё-таки ты редкий экземпляр. 

Я видимо должен выглядеть польщенным, но меня это заявление скорее озадачило. 

— Конечно, я же бегом кинусь исполнять твои желания. 

— Я знаю твоё имя, так что — да, побежишь. 

Настало время и мне испытать внутреннее удовлетворение. Я не стал возражать и объяснять ему, что для того, чтобы заставить меня что-то сделать, недостаточно знать моё имя, нужно ещё каким-то образом поймать мою юанъ-ци, и в обмен на неё я соглашусь исполнить желание даже такого человека как он. Так что при нашей последующей встрече я сумею его удивить. Но сейчас мне стоило притвориться, что я в ловушке, и я тоскливо протянул: 

— Не щадят люди ближнего своего. 

— Ты не мой ближний, Дахули. Ты — хули-цзин, а я даос-заклинатель, у нас разные пути. Дальние пути, я бы сказал. 

— Ибо кто подобен Богу… Твой путь лежит к высшим сферам, Майкл. Как и мой. 

Он усмехнулся. 

— Я думаю, что для тебя будет лучше, чтобы наши пути больше не пересекались. Если я встречу тебя ещё раз, и ты будешь стоять у меня на пути, я не буду столь милосерден. 

— Ты сам захочешь встречи со мной. 

— Только если ты будешь мне нужен. 

— Нужен-не нужен. А я подумал, что ты в меня влюбился. Или это было просто влечение? Страсть к смерти? 

— Я люблю всё, что мне противоречит. Но также я люблю устранять противоречия. А как у тебя с любовью? Ты вообще знаешь, что это такое? 

— Я не могу любить, только ненавидеть. Могу начать с тебя. До тебя в этом не было необходимости. 

— Меня это устроит, — сказал он. — Однако не понимаю, как можешь ты думать о высших сферах, если любить не можешь и не знаешь, что это. 

— Я знаю о любви вот что: великая любовь хочет большего, простая любовь примитивна, она убила бы меня, если бы я испытал её к человеку. Или, если выражаться твоими словами, она мне не нужна. 

— И потому ты искал себе врага. Равного. Но не находил, потому что привык жить в иллюзиях и мнил, что никто до тебя не дотягивает — ни в любви, ни в ненависти. Возможно, это и правда, никто тебе не равен в иллюзорности мышления. И с людьми ты не на равных, потому что легко можешь запутать или свести с ума любого из них. 

Он так точно просчитывал мои мысли, что я был не в силах сдержать восхищение. Он ошибался только в одном — я искал не врага, я искал равного. Но не в силах совладать с желанием поставить между нами вечную преграду, а иначе пришлось бы признать своё поражение, я осуществил инверсию и вместо того, чтобы возразить, сказал так: 

— Да, я искал врага, чтобы вести свою войну. Но я уже не ищу его, потому что нашёл тебя. 

— Что же, ненависть старше любви, — проговорил он задумчиво. — Но я бы на твоём месте избавился от личной заинтересованности — она вредит. 

— Море действительно является морем, — сказал я. — Внутренняя алхимия действительно является внутренней алхимией. Я действительно являюсь мной. 

Он посмотрел на меня заинтересованно: 

— Ты был знаком с учителем Цинюанем? 

Вместо ответа я улыбнулся. Он взглянул на часы. 

— Ладно, Дахули, с исцелением мы закончили. Можешь принять ванну, в ванной найдёшь одежду. Потом завтрак, потом я вывезу тебя с Сицилии. 

— Занимаешься сохранением редких видов животных? 

Он устало прикрыл глаза. 

— Ты же не животное, Дахули. Животные не достигают состояния просветления. 

— Не хочешь принять ванну вместе со мной? 

— Можно и так. Пойдём? И как бы это тебе сказать помягче…созерцание твоего хвоста может шокировать хозяина дома, ты не мог бы его спрятать? 

 

*** 

Я стоял на палубе парома, увозившего меня с Сицилии, и думал о том, что сотру Майкла из памяти, вычеркну из сознания, но не сразу, через несколько лет, через двадцать лет, через пятьдесят лет. Я увидел человека, равного мне, бессмертному лису, и я увидел его как угрозу для моего существования. Он спас меня от смерти, но я продолжал видеть в нём угрозу: для него мои иллюзии ничего не значили. Достаточно увидеть опасного человека именно как опасного — и ты понимаешь, как себя вести по отношению к нему из соображений безопасности. Но я не понимал, как мне с ним себя вести, потому что любил его и не мог удалить это желание так просто, как повернуть внутренние потоки энергии ци в нужном направлении — к сердцу. 

_Обычно достаточно лишь одной стрелы, чтобы сбить орла  
Но если ты выпускаешь еще одну стрелу, считай, что это —   
Акт бескорыстия.   
Гатха наставника Чжоудуаня _

_Не в твоей власти начало, но в твоей власти конец.  
И-Цзин_


End file.
